1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Bra Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Bra-Strap Securing System for retaining a bra-strap directly underneath a shirt strap of various types of sleeveless shirts preventing the bra-strap from exposure by securing the bra-strap with a middle positioned dual-sided adhesive tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Bra Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Bra Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Bra Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,607; U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,737; U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,973; U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,427; U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,870; U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,440; U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,835; U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,919; U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,185; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,190.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Bra-Strap Securing System. The inventive device includes a length of dual-sided adhesive tape formed into a tape roll, transparent or colored, which includes a plurality of perforations perpendicularly aligned to the longitudinal length of the dual-sided adhesive tape at various lengths apart allowing the user to remove an ergonomic section when needed from the tape roll.
In these respects, the Bra-Strap Securing System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of retaining a bra-strap directly underneath a shirt strap of various types of sleeveless shirts preventing the bra-strap from exposure by securing the bra-strap with a middle positioned dual-sided adhesive tape.